Serpent's Charm
by vastare
Summary: He will break her; she will enjoy it. It's a game of obsession, dominace and predators. Only one will survive. Will it be the master or the pet?


**Serpent's Charm**

**Chapter 1: Pet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Blood Brothers**

Zelman never thought himself as being someone who could have a pet. Still snakes seemed interesting to him. They were rather treacherous to some but beautiful to others. He found them complicated. Cold-blooded predators that could strike in so many ways.

One had to give them credit.

The Black Blood still wouldn't want one of them as a pet...or so he thought. That was until he met her.

Cassandra Jill Warlock.

Such an infuriating woman. Back then her blood had condemned her in his eyes. Filthy, unworthy, the Kowloon Child's Bloodline had to be destroyed, except she didn't exactly act like those of her kind. The madness of that bloodline had not taken hold of her. She had stood up to him and it was because of her own arrogance and stubbornness.

She looked like an anomaly in his eyes.

Anomalies were interesting and he was always looking for entertainment.

Oh Cassa had made her first mistake there.

If only she had known but he supposed naivity could still be found in someone like her. She was so young compared to him.

Smirking he opened the small cell and walked in. The place still smelled of old blood and fear. Zelman was not known for his kindness or his mercy. Those who ended up in this little room were never found again.

This policy didn't exactly sit well with Sei but the Dragon Lord knew that there were liberties that he could not deny one such as him. If only Sei's cruelty had not diminished through the years.

They might have had fun.

Nevertheless, he wasn't about to share this little secret with anyone. He had always been selfish and it was no different now.

Walking further into the room, he was met with bright blue eyes. The vision before him made him grin.

Both arms were tied behind her back. Silver chains burned through her skin while the cuffs were reinforced with wards. The smell of her burned flesh was poignant in the air as it mixed with the coppery scent of her blood. The silver was definitely doing the damage but he was sure, she could take it. It would be disappointing if she couldn't.

And she really wouldn't want that.

Another chain was tied to the silver band around her neck, forcing her to her knee for it was connected to the floor.

The amusing thing was that even in that prostrate position she managed to look defiant...and enticing.

Stepping closer, Zelman watched as she narrowed her eyes at him. He could see the muscles of her jaw clench. The Old Blood was certain that she would be cursing and snarling at him if it wasn't for the gag. It would have been entertaining but he needed her to behave for now.

They had business to discuss.

Taking another step forward, he crouched down and observed her. She met his stare and he could read everything.

She wanted him dead.

She wouldn't be able to but she would certainly try.

_Silly woman._

That thought made him smile as he tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. He wasn't surprised when she stood her ground, ignoring his touch.

_Obstinate and treacherous snake._

His eyes glowed.

This would be fun.

Standing up once again, he looked down that same smile on his face.

He had finally decided.

"Hello Cassa, I believe we have business to discuss."

She pulled on her restraints. There was the briefest hint of desperation noted in her gaze. Zelman was certain she wasn't afraid of death. Oh no, she knew that something else was coming.

Zelman decided then that he would go through with this.

"I've always wanted a pet snake," he announced and Cassa could only stare as the Ancient Hunter moved closer.

He would keep this beautiful and deadly black snake for himself.

There was so much fighting spirit in her. She would not bow.

It would be fun to break her.

Thus Cassa had made her second biggest mistake.

**TBC...**

**Ah this came out of nowhere. Definitely going to be a dark fic. As always thank you for reading. **


End file.
